


Perfectly Imperfect

by lusthees



Series: The Best Man (Wedding! Minisong) [3]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fiances! Minisong, Fluff, M/M, Romance, also spoilers for The Best Man, and having a healthy relationship w good communication, and them doing cute couple things, but it's literally just minisong fluff, i wrote this instead of revising for philosophy, idk how else to tag this, like shopping for furniture, read at ur own risk xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthees/pseuds/lusthees
Summary: Minhee and Hyeongjun go shopping for the perfect kitchen table for their new apartment.—SPOILERS FORTHE BEST MAN
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Series: The Best Man (Wedding! Minisong) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906459
Kudos: 53





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Ikea the other day and I’m still in a minisong mood so enjoy some fluffy furniture shopping
> 
> Also this can be read as a stand-alone one-shot but I think it’s more enjoyable if you’ve already read _The Best Man_ as there will be references to it :) Up to you ofc I won’t force you to read it but just keep in mind there will be spoilers
> 
> (For those who have read it, this one-shot takes place a few months before the ending of Ch 3)

“What do you _mean_ we have to change the menu?!” Minhee argues viciously, practically yelling into his phone’s speaker. “We’ve had this menu sorted out for months, and you decide _now_ is the time to mention that half of the options aren’t available? How the hell am I supposed to craft an entirely new menu from scratch! Not to mention the guests have already RSVPed and chosen their meals! Get your shit together—the wedding is in two months!”

By now, Minhee’s patience is wearing thin, and he hasn't even reached peak rage yet. He’s about to violently snap at the poor employee on the other end when Hyeongjun arrives home from work. After entering, he stays standing by the door, amused by his future husband’s fiery temper. 

“Look, I gotta go,” Minhee states sharply as he eyes his fiancé. “But you better solve this menu predicament soon!” Irritated, he vigorously presses his thumb against the red button. As soon as he ends the call, he frustratedly slams his head against the table, burying his face in his arms. 

“The wedding planning sounds thrilling,” Hyeongjun says wryly as he approaches him. Minhee lifts his head up, looking absolutely exasperated. 

“It’s a blast,” he answers dryly, shaking his hair out of his face. “Help me, I’m so tired.”

Hyeongjun uses the back of his hand to lightly trace Minhee’s jawline before leaning in and planting a quick kiss. “Better?” 

“Better,” Minhee answers whimsically. “You’re home early. How was the wedding reception?”

“It got canceled.”

“No way! What happened?”

“Apparently, the groom’s ex showed up to the wedding,” Hyeongjun explains. “The bride had no idea she was going to be there, and she assumed that his ex had been uninvited.

However, once it was time for the ceremony to begin, the groom was nowhere to be found.

Turns out _he_ was the one who had invited his ex, and he ran off with her!”

“What kind of drama is this!” Minhee says, enthralled by the turn of events.

“It sounds like fiction, doesn’t it?” Hyeongjun adds on. “By the time I showed up at the reception’s venue, they had already canceled everything. From what I heard, nobody’s been able to contact the groom, not even his family!”

“That poor bride!”

“I know! Imagine all those fantasies about your magical wedding being destroyed, just like that.” 

“Well, hopefully, none of your exes show up to _our_ wedding,” Minhee jokes.

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Hyeongjun chuckles. “Besides, our special day is going to be _perfect_ , and I won’t let anything ruin it.”

“Not even our stupid caterer?”

“Especially not our stupid caterer!” Hyeongjun declares chirpily. “Anyway, since I didn’t have to bartend anymore, it gave me time to pick up _this._ “ He pulls out a small manila envelope from his backpack and passes it to a curious Minhee. 

“It sounds like there’s metal in here,” he says as he shakes the envelope close to his ear. He glances at Hyeongjun and immediately notices the silver band missing from his finger. “Where’s your ring?” he asks, trying to mask the slight panic in his voice. “You’re not giving it back, are you? Our caterer is an absolute dick, and I’ll doubt they’ll refund us if we back out. So, if you were thinking about canceling the wedding, I’m sorry, but I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“Minhee, relax!” laughs Hyeongjun. “I just took it off because I didn’t want to lose it at work, but I’m not giving it back anytime soon. If anything, _you’re_ the one stuck with _me.”_

Minhee’s eyes crinkle as he gives Hyeongjun his trademark grin. “That’s a relief.”

He eagerly opens up the envelope and reaches for its contents. Inside is a metal keyring which he delicately dangles from his fingertips. “Keys?” he questions. “For what?”

“Our new apartment,” Hyeongjun answers quickly.

_“Our?!”_

“Well, in two months, we’ll be married,” Hyeongjun explains, twiddling with his thumbs as he observes Minhee’s reaction. “I figured we should get a head start on adjusting to married life, so I got us a lease on this new apartment. It’s much more spacious than this one. I also made sure there was a balcony; I know how much you love watching the city at night and trust me, this view is even more breathtaking.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Minhee says breathily, clutching the keys tightly.

“Just say yes,” Hyeongjun says. “Kang Minhee, will you move into our new apartment with—“

“Yes. Absolutely, 100% _yes.”_

—

“Remind me what we’re doing here again,” complains Minhee as they stroll around the furniture store a few days later.

“We need new furniture for our new apartment, duh!” Hyeongjun says, rolling his eyes at his fiancé. “Specifically, I want a new kitchen table.”

Minhee pouts his lips at him. “What’s wrong with the current kitchen table?”

“I just think it’s time for something new.”

Hyeongjun had owned his kitchen table for as long as he had lived in his current apartment. Years before he had met Minhee, he’d sit at the mahogany table, surrounded by ringing silence as he ate all by himse—

“Anyway,” Hyeongjun says, not wanting to think about the past, “I think something clean or minimalistic would look nice in our new apartment. Maybe a white table?”

“You’re the one who wants a new table, so I’ll let you pick.”

Of course, having the final choice for the perfect kitchen table only stressed Hyeongjun out even more. For the next hour, he meticulously inspects each possible contender for the perfect table.

“Hmm, this one’s too wide for my liking,” he says as he walks around one of the tables on display.

“Hyeongjun, this is the _ninth_ table we’ve looked at!” Minhee groans. “How is this any different from the previous eight!”

“Like I said, it’s too wide for my liking.”

“And the previous one was too narrow. And the one before that was too short. And the one before that—”

“Okay, I get it!” interrupts Hyeongjun. “Why don’t we go look for other furniture while I think over the options?”

They head over to the bedroom section, and Minhee immediately dashes towards one of the king-sized beds on display like an ecstatic little kid. He extends his arms out and falls backward onto the bed, sinking into the fluffy, cloud-like comforters. 

“Ahh, this is nice,” he exhales.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be helping me pick out furniture!” whines Hyeongjun.

“We can do that later. Just lie down next to me right now,” Minhee insists. He pats the bed, motioning for his fiancé to come lie down next to him. 

“Minhee!”

“I’m not getting up!” Minhee says stubbornly. “It’s _so_ comfortable. Let’s rest for a moment, pretty please?” He looks up at Hyeongjun longingly, knowing fully well his signature puppy-dog eyes are his lover’s weakness.

“Fine,” Hyeongjun sighs defeatedly. He gives in to Minhee’s antics and collapses next to him. Minhee was right: this bed was extremely cushy, and the soft, silky blankets made Hyeongjun feel like he was floating in the crystal sky. 

“See, isn’t this nice?” Minhee says. 

“It is quite relaxing,” sighs Hyeongjun. 

“Told ya!”

“Don’t forget this isn’t what we came for!”

“Just a few more minutes,” Minhee giggles as he reaches for his hand.

The two turn towards each other, smiling affectionately as they lie next to each other and appreciate the twinkling tranquility. 

Even after three years, Hyeongjun never got tired of admiring Minhee’s facial features, and he often found himself getting mesmerized for hours. He continues looking at him, individually counting the faint freckles dotted on his cheeks until he feels his eyelids slowly getting tired. 

“Hyeongjun,” whispers Minhee as he shakes him gently. “Hyeongjun, wake up.”

“What?” Hyeongjun mumbles groggily as he gets up from the bed.

“We fell asleep,” Minhee says. “I think we were out for about an hour. Anyway, the store’s closing soon, so we should probably head home.”

“Shoot, we didn’t even pick out a table!” groans Hyeongjun.

“Hey, there’s no rush,” Minhee says reassuringly. “We can come back here some other time.”

Hyeongjun nods as he clutches onto Minhee’s arm, and they head back home without making a purchase. 

“Well, that was a bust,” Hyeongjun says disappointedly as they enter his apartment.

“Hey, we got to nap and relax for a bit!” Minhee points out. “We haven’t done that much since we started preparing for the wedding.”

“I guess so.”

“I’m just gonna wash up, then I’ll meet you in our room?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be there.”

While Minhee heads to the bathroom, Hyeongjun goes out to the balcony. He’s reminded of his past again when he glances down and sees the crowds of people running and dancing throughout the city’s illuminated streets.

_I just want this to stop._

“Hyeongjun?” Minhee calls out a hushed voice. “Why are you out here? Is everything alright?”

“Sure,” Hyeongjun answers blankly. 

A worried Minhee approaches him and wraps his arm around him. “You only go out here by yourself if you find yourself overthinking again.”

Hyeongjun grips onto the balcony’s metal railing until his fingers go cold. “It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”

“Hey, I know I’m usually the one who rants while you listen, but let’s switch roles for tonight, okay?” says Minhee. “Talk to me.”

“Okay.”

“Is it the wedding? Is that what’s bothering you?”

“Of course not! I love you, and I’ve been looking forward to this day since we first got together almost three years ago. It’s just…” His voice trails off, but Minhee doesn’t interrupt. Instead, he reaches for Hyeongjun’s hand and holds it tight, lightly stroking his thumb as he waits for his fiancé to begin talking again. 

“I want the next chapter of our lives to be perfect, and for that to happen, I have to get rid of the kitchen table,” Hyeongjun admits quietly.

“Is this why you were so set on buying a new table?” asks Minhee.

“Yeah, it is,” he sighs. “I’m sorry for not explaining my rationale earlier while we were shopping.”

“Don’t apologize. Besides, we’re talking now. Go ahead, I’ll stand here and listen.”

“I’ve had that table for years, long before we first met,” explains Hyeongjun. “And before we met, I’d eat there all alone. Every day, I’d walk past it on the way to work, and I’d just be reminded of how isolating my life was.

When I look at that table, it reminds me of those bitter times and who I was during that empty era. I was so lonely and insecure and constantly felt sorry for myself to the point where I couldn’t even look in the mirror without wanting to punch my own reflection.

I don’t want to be reminded of that version of me when we get married. Hence the need for a new table.”

“What’s wrong with that version of you?” 

“That version of me was _im_ perfect.”

“I fell in love with you regardless, didn’t I?” Minhee says enchantingly.

Hyeongjun doesn’t respond, so Minhee takes a deep breath and continues. 

“I’m not perfect either: you remember all the dumb shit I did the night we met. Even before that, I had my faults. I was stubborn and kept to myself, always holding everything in until I drowned in my own feelings.

I know you think that the old version of you is flawed. But that’s the same version of you who took me home the night of Jungmo and Woobin’s wedding. It’s the one who made me that hangover cure the next morning—though I still stand by the fact that it tastes disgusting. But I digress. It’s also the version of you who took me grocery shopping so I wouldn’t spend the day moping around. The one who finally gave me the chance to release the emotions and thoughts I had contained for months.

That version of you was my heartbreak cure. 

I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for that kitchen table and for those parts of you. 

So what if you’re not perfect? The important thing is you’re the perfect person for _me_ ; you’re my soulmate. I wouldn’t have gotten down on one knee eight months ago if I didn’t think so. 

But I did, didn’t I? And look where we are now: we’ll be husbands two months from now.

You, Song Hyeongjun, are perfectly imperfect. Nothing—not a new apartment, a kitchen table, or a wedding—will ever change the way I feel about you. Sure, you have your flaws, but I do too. We all do. What’s important is surrounding yourself with people who will help you realize and overcome these faults and bring out the best in you. I hope you know that you’ve still managed to bring out the most beautiful parts of me despite your insecurities and worries. 

And for that, I love you, imperfections and all.” 

“Thank you,” Hyeongjun whispers hoarsely. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Hyeongjun, it’s nothing,” says Minhee. “The wedding has been stressful for both of us, but just know I’m always here to take care of you, just like how you were there to take care of me that first night.”

Hyeongjun jumps onto Minhee, hugging him tightly as he buries his face in his chest. “I love you,” he murmurs. “I love you so much, even if you always hate my hangover cures.”

“You’re just jealous that I’m the smoothie master!”

“Whatever.”

“Your denial is just another imperfection of yours,” teases Minhee.

“Hey, you said you love me, imperfections and all!” Hyeongjun says defensively.

“I do,” Minhee says sincerely before kissing the top of his head. 

They stay outside for a little longer, tightly hugging each other as the city life softly echoes below them, and Hyeongjun realizes everything is okay.

It’s okay if he can’t find the perfect kitchen table for their new apartment’s kitchen. It’s okay if his flaws and insecurities get the best of him sometimes. It’s okay if the next chapter of his life with Minhee isn’t as perfect as he envisioned. 

Because this moment, with him and Minhee silently holding each other, _is perfect,_ and he wants everything around them to stop so they can stay in this moment forever. 

Hyeongjun had his imperfections. Minhee did too. 

But together, they were perfect.

Together, they could levitate above the rest of the world.


End file.
